The City of Cats
by whitewind04578
Summary: You have arrived at the City of Cats. Inhibited by humans, but ruled by cats. You met Bandy and Tips, only two of the odd things going on in this city. You set out to find the truth and encounter dangers, go through Hell and come out alive. With only half your nine lives missing!
1. Bandy and Tips

_Chapter One_

_Introduction to the city of cats_

_You __were so thirsty, you're tongue parched and dry._But it was the weariness that

got you. The bone penetrating, paw dragging tiredness. When you first spotted the human city, you almost cried, relief at the end of the journey awaited. If only time could actually fly, you'd be there in a heart beat. But, sadly, time progressed normally and you arrived at the edge of the giant spider web of buildings and rushing humans. You spot a pond and bound over, the weariness almost all gone. But it is still there, waiting until the moment you are the most vulnerable and then striking. You shake off these heavy thoughts and crouch, lapping at the water.

"Look out!" a blurred figure, slams into you, knocking the both of you several feet away from the human made pond. You get shakily to your paws and look down at the other cat. It's a tom, mastly white with the tips of his paws, ears and tail, colored black.

"Sorry, those kids were about to push you in. and I thought being tackled and rolling a few tail-lengths is more comfortable then being soaked, especially when the sun is going down." he meowed, shaking off his striped pelt and flicking his tail to make sure it was still intact. You nod and turn your attention to the dark brown and lighter brown tabby strolling up. She nodded to you and then whacked the tipped tom on the nose. You grin in amusement as he tried to look hurt and put his- supposedly injured nose- in the air and turn away, just to have the banded she-cat whack it again.

When the she was done with the tipped tom, she turned to you.

"Hello. I'm Bandy and this is Tips. What's your name?" she mewed, sitting and curling her long fluffy tail around her delicately striped paws.

You shuffle your paws nervously. "I'd rather not say." the two exchange a glance and then Tips got to his paws.

"Gotta meet Daisy 'bout something. See ya' two later!" and so he bounded off into a dark alleyway, his tipped tail streaming out behind him.

"So," you meow, feeling the awkwardness grow.

"Yeah. So." she shifted, dropping her green eyes to the pavement. Then, her eyes widened and lit with an idea. "Hey! Want me to show you around?" you think about it for a moment before you stand and grin invitingly at her.

"Lead the way, Bandy."


	2. The Shed

You and Bandy were strolling along the street, watching as humans rushed by. You spot a cream she-cat with thick long cream fur, a chocolate muzzle, ears and tail tip strolling down the opposite side of the street.

"Daisy!" Bandy looked both ways and then bounded across the hard concrete to land safely on the sidewalk on the other side. I followed, carefully placing one paw down and then racing across. "Where's Betsy?" Bandy ask, dipping her head the the young she-cat.

"I have no idea." she sniffed, thrusting her tiny pink nose in the air. Bandy rolled her eyes and you stifled a chuckle. Daisy swept her long, luxurious tail and sat, wrapping it around her paws.

"Who's that?" she meowed, eying you with a predatory look.

"His name is . . . Unknown. And don't be askin' again!" Bandy snapped, wrinkling her nose at the cream she-cat in a silent growl.

Daisy rolled her bright blue eyes and licked a paw, drawing it luxuriously over one chocolate ear, "I don't care. Anyway, Betsy is over at Oregano and Mouse's place. Just though I'd tell you." she stood and stretched, flicking her tail and then winking at me. She sauntered away, her hips rolling and her tail swaying.

"That girl is trouble." you murmur, eyes wide as you watch her go. Bandy sighed and flicked her tail over my ear.

"C'mon. You can meet Oregano, Mouse and their kits." you turned and stood as you stared after her, just noticing her lithe form, narrow muzzle, delicately tapered tail and tiny paws. She paused a moment before turning and giving you a quizzical stare, one small paw poised in the air, as if she was going to take a step. Her tail curled up, circling her flank and her ears were pointed towards you, her gaze still questioning.

"Are you coming?" under your intense stare, she'd grown pink and hastily looked away as you bounded to her side.

"Yeah, lead the way." you follow as she quickly trots up a back street and emerges onto a busier street, cars whizzing by at alarming speeds. You lengthen your stride to draw even with the banded she-cat and you trot side-by-side, a comfortable silence hanging in the air. She slows by a house and turns into a small road in between two houses. Wooden fences cage you in on every side and you slow your breathing, trying to ignore the blood pounding in your ears. Bandy stopped as you reach the back of the neighborhood and see a flat lands stretching out before you. You catch your breath as a hawk wheels in the bright blue skys. She nods and lengthens her stride into a calm lope. You follow, admiring the way her legs move. When you reach a tumbled down shed, she stops.

"This . . . is . . . it?" you try to catch your breath. She nods, hardly winded. When you finally stop wheezing, she leads you inside and you are surprised to find it full of golden straw. It's comfortable and cushions your tired paws as you silently pad along. Out of the corner of your eye you catch movement. You whip around the find a small black kit of about three moons sitting, her paws tucked beneath a small fluffy tail.

"We've been expecting you."


	3. Put on hold

**_Hello, dear readers. I am current-(like the fruit! Just kidding.)-ly putting this story on hold. So, When I have finished my other story, Amber's struggle, I will continue the stories one at a time unless I get at least three people wanting me to continue this story, it will be stopped for the time being. Thanks and with love to my loyal reviewers, _**

**_Whitewind of In Between Thunder and Wind_**


End file.
